


Skipper's Quarters, 2000

by SereneVenus



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I can’t believe I wrote another one, Their first time?, result of procrastination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneVenus/pseuds/SereneVenus
Summary: A... prequel (?) to Skipper’s Quarters, 0600
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Kudos: 13





	Skipper's Quarters, 2000

Chakotay undid Kathryn’s hairclip and massaged her scalp.

“What was that cryptic message from Engineering?”

“They located and fixed the dripping plasma conduits.” He stared at a diptych of his captain in her youth.

She turned and lured him into her hypnotic gaze.

He asked, “Are those photos manips?’

“I dare you to find out,” she quipped.

He ripped off her uniform and stripped down to his underwear, then tripped over their clothes. They both fell hard on the bed.

“This is classic VIP treatment,” she guffawed.

He laughed and caressed her cheek. “What can I say? We’re a WIP.”


End file.
